The present invention relates to accessories used with line transmission equipment in a cable television (CATV) network.
Installation, replacement and modification of accessories installed in line transmission equipment for CATV networks can be a time consuming and labor intensive process. Accordingly, improvements in the accessibility of line transmission equipment and the accessories used therewith can result in substantial cost savings. Installation or removal of accessories used with older line transmission equipment requires opening both a clam shell-type outer housing, as well as opening an interior chassis cover (usually made of metal). Accessories (for example, attenuator pads and equalizers) used with such older line equipment are sized to fit entirely inside the chassis cover.
Recently, there have been improvements in line transmission equipment that allow accessories to be installed and removed without removing the chassis cover. This is typically accomplished by including an opening in the chassis cover to insert and remove the accessory. In order to allow for easy installation and removal, accessories designed for use with newer line transmission equipment typically have housings that are of sufficient height to protrude from the opening in the chassis cover when installed.
Although older line transmission equipment is gradually being replaced by newer equipment, there is still a need for line transmission equipment accessories that can be used with older line transmission equipment.
In one respect, the invention comprises an accessory used with a line transmission device having a chassis. The accessory preferably includes a housing having a first portion and a second portion. The first portion preferably includes an electronic component contained therein that is in electrical communication with the line transmission device when the accessory is installed therein. The first and second portions are joined by a connection that enables the second portion to be detached from the first portion.
When the second portion is detached from the first portion and the accessory is installed in the line transmission device, the accessory fits entirely within the chassis. When the second portion is connected to the first portion and the accessory is installed in the line transmission device, the accessory protrudes through an opening in the chassis.
In another respect, the invention comprises a universal accessory used with a first line transmission device including a chassis having a first chassis configuration and a second line transmission device including a chassis having second chassis configuration. The accessory includes a housing having a first portion and a second portion. The first portion includes an electronic component contained therein. The accessory also includes a connection that connects the first portion and second portion and enables the second portion to be detached from the first portion.
When the second portion is detached from the first portion, the accessory is installable in the first line transmission device so that the accessory fits entirely within the chassis of the first line transmission device. When the second portion is connected to the first portion, the accessory is installable in the second line transmission device so that the accessory protrudes through an opening in the chassis of the second chassis configuration to allow installation and removal of the accessory without removing a face plate of the chassis of the second line transmission device.
In another respect, the invention comprises a method of installing an accessory in a line transmission device having a chassis configuration selected from at least first and second chassis configurations. A universal accessory is provided, having a housing including a first portion, a second portion, and a connection that connects the first portion and second portion and enables the second portion to be detached from the first portion The first portion includes an electronic component contained therein. The chassis configuration of the line transmission device is then identifies.
If the line transmission device includes a chassis having the first chassis configuration the face plate is then removed from the chassis of the line transmission device. Then the universal accessory is modified by separating the first portion from the second portion. Then the first portion is installed into the line transmission device so that the electronic component is in electrical communication with the line transmission device. Finally, the face plate to the chassis is re-installed.
If the line transmission device includes a chassis having the second chassis configuration, the universal accessory is installed into the line transmission device through an opening in the chassis so that the electronic component is in electrical communication with the line transmission device.